


Жестокие чудеса будущего

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Roadside Picnic - Arkady and Boris Strugatsky, Sherlock (TV), Stalker (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто точно не знает, что происходит в Зоне и что творится с людьми, исчезающими там, а тот, кто ведает, уже никогда не сможет рассказать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жестокие чудеса будущего

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: мерзкий!Джон, Шерлядь, не-человек!Шерлок, лирические отступления, сохранение духа, а не буквы "Пикника".
> 
> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1382797

_\- Дальше, - сказал он, и Артур повернул к нему напряженное лицо. - Вон тряпье, видишь? Да не туда смотришь! Вон там, правее..._  
\- Да, - сказал Артур.  
\- Так вот, это был некий Хлюст. Давно был. Он не слушался старших и теперь лежит там специально для того, чтобы показывать умным людям дорогу. 

_Они миновали груду серого тряпья. От Хлюста ничего не осталось, только лежала поодаль в засохшей траве длинная, насквозь проржавевшая палка - миноискатель._

_А. и Б. Стругацкие “Пикник на обочине”_

 

 

 

Выпросил себе, сука, вымолил у Зоны…

Правая рука вперед, потом левая, а затем и туловище подтягивается, пузо по земле волочится, грязь собирает…

Выпросил, гнида, Евочку, говорит… и выходит Евочка, ладная да стройная, серьезная, ноги так и тянутся, коленки так и светятся, на щиколотках косточки фарфоровые выступают… А сука Стэмфорд стоит и лыбится, и руку свою жирную на тонкую талию кладет: что, хороша, мол? Пиндос вонючий…

Джон бесшумно сплюнул и втиснул кончики пальцев в нагрудный карман, выуживая старую, сделанную еще до Посещения табакерку. Выкатив на ладонь пару шариков “липучки”, выбрал тот, что побольше, и закинул в рот, чувствуя, как по мышцам растекается расслабляющая волна.

Переждать патруль. Жучар переждать, и можно двигать. До забора пятнадцать шагов, подтянуться, перекинуть сумку и самому перелезть, вот и вся недолга. Вот ты и в Зоне…

Он ведь тоже, может, хочет выпросить-вымолить!.. Не должен сталкер ходить в Зону с корыстной целью, не должен. И он не ходил. Столько лет только людей водил, только воздухом чудесным дышал, только мелочи всякие типа «липучки» оттуда вытаскивал… А тут увидел этого холуя, жопу жирную, и аж волком выть захотелось.

Джону же тоже хочется и коленочек, и взгляда серебряного, неземного, какой только у детей сталкеров да вот у таких, всяких-разных «вымоленных» бывает. Тоже хочет и белого, и узкого, и трепещущего, истосковался, уже мочи нет!

А кто пойдет за сталкера? Смертника, сидельца, мутанта кто пригреет? За деньги – пожалуйста, но хочется-то не за деньги! Хочется-то, чтобы как раньше, до всего этого, пахнуло бы сладким и липким, чтоб голова закружилась, и повалило бы наземь, и смешало бы с травой да тварями земными…

Все забрала Зона. И это тоже забрала. Здоровье, покой, любовь, будущее… все! Только вот без нее Джон и секундочки бы не прожил, и минуточки бы не продержался. Как представишь себе, что ничего такого нет: вот вернулся с войны доктор и инвалид, пришел, а никакой Зоны нет и в помине, и все серо, уныло, скучно… плакать хочется. Или стреляться.

Услышав тяжелую поступь полицейского патруля, Джон напрягся, но не шевельнул ни единым мускулом. Замер, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя ртом и носом, не желая выдать себя даже слишком громким дыханием.

Нет, точно, не выжил бы капитан Джон Уотсон, не выжил бы без Зоны. Сгнил, сгноился бы в будничном, сошел бы на нет. Зона новую жизнь дала, дышать позволила, вон, даже костыль после первой пробежки от “лисьих хвостов” в кустах валяться остался. Вылечила его Зона, вылечила, тело, душу вылечила… только одиночество неизбывное да то, что пониже пояса вылечить забыла. Ну ничего, это мы исправим, это дело поправимое…

Отягченные железными набойками сапоги тяжелой поступью прогрохотали мимо, и Джон позволил себе сделать осторожный вдох, потом еще и еще один. А потом побежал. Подпрыгнуть, подтянуться, перекинуть и не словить пулю, не словить пулю, не словить пулю… Все.

Вот она Зона, родная, родимая!.. Джон вдохнул свежий, искрящийся воздух полной грудью. Ощутимо тянуло гнильцой с болота, трава добавляла свежие, кружащие голову нотки, из бывшего цветника доносился аромат диких роз и перегноя.

Вот оно, вот оно все…

Почти забыв о том, зачем пришел, Джон упал на колени и запустил пальцы в жирную, будто истекающую плодородием землю. Ему хотелось быть здесь, ему хотелось остаться здесь навечно и только ругань полицейских за стеной заставила поморщиться и подняться на ноги.

Закинув в рот еще одну “липучку”, Джон привычно размялся, несколько раз покачал головой вправо-влево и, повесив сумку на плечо, кинул первую гайку. Гайка пошла хорошо, красиво, только бинтик беленьким сверкнул в темноте, но Джон и не чувствовал там, впереди, ничего плохого. Утопая в тесно переплетающейся влажной траве, он прошел несколько обозначенных гайкой футов и кинул следующую.

Крики и треск раций стихли где-то за спиной, будто Зона окружила куполом, не пропускающим звуки. Только ветер шелестел верхушками далеких, остающихся по правую руку деревьев, да стебли травы, мутировавшей, почти нездешней, изредка шевелились, выдавая себя шуршанием. В остальном – тишина. Только здесь так тихо и бывает…

А ведь почему нельзя, ну почему нельзя попросить? За выслугу лет, попросить серьезно и обстоятельно? Много ведь теорий ходит: мол, Зона – это нападение пришельцев, Зона – чей-то след нечаянный… Но ведь стольких людей она сделала счастливыми! Стэмфорд тот же, пусть и гнида, улыбаться стал, засветился весь после первой ходки. Грег еще - поседел, конечно, света белого не видит, потому как из Зоны не вылазит почти, но и у него взгляд прояснился. Молли, мышка серенькая, и та расцвела, даже похорошела, кажется…

Вот и получается, что дана людям Зона для счастья, для радости и смысла жизни, для того, чтобы чудесами дышать и каждое утро с надеждой просыпаться. Так почему бы и не попросить, смиренно так не шепнуть о сокровенном? Ведь не надо многого, денег и постов не надо, только одно, только одна страсть в душе бьется…

Джон вышел на вершину невысокого, заросшего травой холма и остановился. Не нужно было даже гайку кидать, чтобы понять: путь закрыт – впереди и чуть слева дрожало что-то такое, едва заметное, скорее даже не видимое, а ощущаемое. Джон прищурился, но так и не смог разглядеть чего-то более конкретного в легчайшем мельтешении воздуха. Не “хвосты”, не “омут”, не “сережка”, вроде бы… Хрен пойми что. Все-таки мало они еще о Зоне знают, ой как мало. Но исследованиями да проверками пусть другие, вон, очкастые, занимаются, а у нормальных сталкеров поважнее дела есть, чтобы на своем тылу незнакомые аномалии испытывать.

Джон покрутился немного, втянул носом воздух и стал круто забирать вправо, по кругу обходя опасное место и заодно огибая какой-то подозрительный лысый пригорочек, никаким дрожанием не обозначенный, но слишком уж выделяющийся на общем, дымящемся буйством зелени, фоне. 

Вдалеке, перекрывая синий свет заката, виднелся черный силуэт башен Бирмингемского университета, на них Джон и взял курс. От северной части города почти ничего не осталось, ее всю затянуло низкими деревьями да травой, а вот центр и все, что южнее, вплоть до рабочих кварталов, оставалось нетронутым. Будто кто провел незримую черту, и зелень прекратила свое наступление. Это и есть чудеса Зоны - все в ней едино, но все резко начинается и резко заканчивается.

Кинув еще пару гаек, Джон окончательно пришел в хорошее расположение духа и пошел быстрее, взяв привычный для Зоны темп. Сегодня ему явно, обязательно, сто процентов должно было повезти - ни одной аномалии на всем пути, дорожка так и стелется под ноги, только чуть справа, под каким-то деревцем, молнии мелькают, но это далеко и не страшно. Да даже тень от Старого Джека, балды деревянной, в правильную сторону кажет, а это-то уж верный признак!..

Воздух посерел от сумерек, и Джон, выждав для верности полчаса, все-таки решился, не заметив ничего подозрительного, ступить на Границу - заасфальтированный участок, за которым начинался город. По трещинкам, аккуратненько, иногда припадая к земле, чтобы столбом посреди улицы не стоять, вперед и вперед, к крохотному, неприметному переулочку. Вот ведь штука - иное, чудесное ждет нас не на главных улицах, не у всех на виду, а во всяких щелях, лазах да застенках. Этим сталкер и отличается от нормального человека: сто и один пройдет мимо дырки между домами, а сто второй в нее залезет, проползет по стеклу и бетонному крошеву и вывалится, грязный и взмокший, прямо в чудо. Это и будет сталкер.

Стемнело, и уже почти ничего было не видать, но фонарик Джон включать не собирался. Помнится, было такое один раз, включил… Пару футов прошел, желтым кругом, даже, кажется, довольный, по стенам пошарил - и чуть не впечатался в “лисьи хвосты”, гравиконцентраты, если толковать языком очкариков. Нет, не дело это, светом все остальные чувства приглушать. Сталкер должен быть сосредоточен, настроен на опасность; вон, воздухом холодным справа потянуло, вестимо там “престарелая Бетси” радуги пускает, значит надо с трещинки-то в асфальте сойти да обогнуть это дело по-быстрому, пока она к тебе не прицепилась, а то ведь пока из Зоны не уйдешь или пока она тебя не прибьет, не отстанет...

Небо отливало темно-сапфировой синью, черные силуэты разрушающихся зданий казались вырезанными из бумаги, но слишком плотными, угрожающими. Будто кто-то хочет щипцами тебя стиснуть со всех сторон: и снизу, и справа, и слева, вот только сверху ему до тебя не дотянуться, только туда, в синее, ты и можешь уйти безбоязненно. А так и есть. Не бывает бывших сталкеров, из Зоны уходят либо на своих двоих, благодаря ее за то, что выжил сегодня, либо вперед ногами.

Но вот наконец и переулочек. Странные про него ходили слухи, даже сказки целые из уст в уста молодыми передавались. Мол: вот шел один сталкер, шел, да и забрел случайно в этот проулочек, Бейкер-стрит, и вот случилось с ним там… Ну а дальше начинают перевирать и выдумывать кто во что горазд, но ясно одно: самое сокровенное желание сбывается, каким бы оно ни было. Хочешь - горы золотые, хочешь - жену-красавицу, главное хоти сильнее, и все тебе будет, все исполнится.

Джон остановился посередине улицы, не приближаясь ни к одному из домов, и присел на корточки, внимательно глядя в темный провал переулка. Ни зги не видно, не разглядеть, что ждет впереди, вот и придется идти в неизвестное…Джон вытряс из табакерки последний шарик “липучки”, покатал в пальцах и медленно положил в рот, не спуская глаз прохода между домами. Гайки кидать бессмысленно, это и ежу понятно. И идти-то всего футов триста, но расстояния в Зоне совсем другими мерками меряются. Для Зоны триста футов - это почти бесконечность, столько ведь всего может там притаится. Одних только “гвиневриных сережек” штук пятьдесят, а на нее на одну-то напороться неприятно… Вот и придется полагаться только на собственную чуйку, вот тебе и экзамен на сталкера…

Джон принюхался, но все было чисто. Не пахло ничем, только откуда-то издалека несло книжной пылью да слева - снегом. Ни ветерка, ни дуновения, а из переулка этого тянуло чем-то таким… будто весь воздух туда, как вода в слив ванной уходит. Но ни завываний, ни шума не слышно, лишь тишина давит и давит.

Сжав в ладони гайку, Джон застыл, теребя привязанный к ней бинтик, наматывая его на пальцы, и сосредоточился на своем желании. Перед глазами замелькали какие-то картинки - глаза, ноги, волосы, губы, - и вдруг в груди, где-то прямо посередине потянуло, задрожало, будто струна натянутая, а потом исчезло, напоследок оставив чувство, словно каждая косточка в теле стала стеклянной. Вроде как вселенским одиночеством пахнуло, будто летишь один-одинешенек в самом центре космического пространства и вокруг тебя нет никого, ни мертвого, ни живого, а ты сам и вовсе последний человек на всем белом свете…

Вот как, значит, это действует, вот как Зона тебя испытывает… 

Встряхнувшись, Джон резко поднялся на ноги и почти бегом преодолел разделявшее его и вход в переулок расстояние. На секунду замешкался, набрал полную грудь воздуха, закрыл глаза, шагнул в черную тень и остановился. Ничего особенного не произошло - молнией не блеснуло, земля не покачнулась. Все осталось так же, как раньше, только глаза, кажется, привыкли к темени, и теперь все вокруг было видно лучше.

Переулок и правда был крохотным - вперед футов шестьсот, между стенами соседних зданий, потом поворот налево и еще восемьсот вдоль ячеистого забора, посреди оставшихся на вечной стоянке машин, жмущихся друг к другу: тронутых Зоной - чистых, новеньких, будто прямо с конвейера, - и источенных ржавчиной, разваливающихся прямо на глазах. 

Джон поудобнее закинул сумку на плечо и сделал несколько осторожных шагов, готовый остановиться в любую секунду. Места наподобие этого были даже опаснее самой Зоны. В них попадали редко, возвращались из них еще реже, и чего ждать от них никто не знал. Тут уже даже привычные законы не работали, и собственная интуиция могла подвести. Частенько так бывает, что Зона играет с тобой - вот тебе показалось, что прошло несколько часов, а на самом деле и секунды не минуло. Аномалии, артефакты - это все внешнее, наносное, главное, что Зона забирается внутрь, а когда и как - неясно. Только потом рождаются светлоглазые дети или старые сталкеры сходят с ума, или заглядываешь утром в зеркало, а на тебя из него глядит кто-то совсем незнакомый…

Определив для себя расстояние - девять футов до ближайшей ржавой машины (к новым и блестящим он за все сокровища мира не решился бы подойти) - Джон сделал первый шаг, затем еще и еще, и потихонечку посеменил, замирая от каждого подозрительного шороха. И пошло хорошо, потрескавшийся асфальт не пружинил и не проседал под ногами, но что-то настораживало, какая-то неправильность крылась во всем окружающем пространстве…

Вдруг, откуда не возьмись, как зашипело, как заскрежетало, и все в Джоне завопило дурным голосом: “Опасность, опасность, опасность!”. Бежать, бежать, назад, назад, назад, не оборачиваясь, авось прокатит, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, пока не сомкнулось на шее, не обожгло жаром, не сдавило со всех сторон…

Городская тьма осталась позади, здания расступились, выпуская Джона из своих тисков обратно, в заросшие травой северные поля, и скрежет стих так же внезапно, как и появился, сменившись звенящей сумеречной тишиной, будто бы хрустальной в свете неярких оранжевых звезд. Не разбирая дороги, Джон с размаху вбежал в высокую, по пояс, одуряюще пахнущую свежестью траву, и резко замер на половине шага. Идти по Зоне без дороги - смертельно опасно, бежать - практически нереально, а он оказался посреди поля, неизвестно где, да еще и в ночной темени, в которой даже брошенную гайку не увидишь… Дело дрянь. Сразу вспомнились все старые истории про тех, кто забредал на не проложенные маршруты и про героев-исследователей, лезших куда не попадя. Возможно, теперь придется до утра стоять в одной позе, боясь пошевелиться и лишний раз дыхнуть, и ждать утра или хотя бы сумрачного рассвета.

Осторожно выдохнув, Джон поднял голову, огляделся по сторонам, подставляя разгоряченное лицо прохладному легкому ветру, и вдруг снова услышал, но не треск и не шум, а что-то иное, легкое, едва слышимое - скрипичную мелодию, невесомо парящую над верхушками трав.

Неужели же и правда?.. Неужели же прошел испытание, неужели годным признали?..

Невдалеке, ясно выделяясь белизной лилейной кожи на фоне непроглядной черноты, стоял человек - высокий, стройный, прямой и сложенный так идеально, что того и гляди превратится в картину, позолоченную помпезным рамовым контуром. У Джона перехватило дыхание. Захотелось закричать: “Да, да, именно этого я и хотел, да!”, но горло стиснуло от клокочущей в груди радости. Позабыв обо всех аномалиях и опасностях, он в пару шагов подошел к мужчине и остановился в полуфуте от него. 

Пахло от “вымоленного” головокружительно сильно, будто его с головой окунули в духи. Каждая черточка лица - скулы, небольшие глаза, пухлые губы, - казалась знакомой, будто бы воссозданной из какого-то давнего, позабытого теперь уже сна. Джон поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, всеми клеточками кожи впитывая ее мягкость. С восхищенной улыбкой он обошел вокруг своего подарка, осматривая каждый изгиб тела, неожиданно хорошо видимый в ночной тьме. Ноги, зад, спина, руки - все казалось неземным, чудесным, будто выточенным из мрамора чьей-то могущественной рукой. Да что там, нет, дланью - иномирной, божественной…

Незнакомец не шевелился и молчал, он даже не опустил взгляда, когда Джон подошел, все так же отстраненно глядя в пространство. Он не дрогнул от прикосновений, не отшатнулся, даже бровью не повел, и от этого у Джона враз потяжелело в паху. Вот он, рядом, кожа теплая, и не надо уговаривать, не надо вести долгие беседы, можно прямо сейчас, здесь, уложить на теплую землю и ворваться в горячее, узкое, а потом излиться, крича и изо всех сил вдалбливаясь, и никто ничего тебе не скажет. Делай, что хочешь, по своей воле и своему разумению, никакие законы и правила над тобой не властны. Ни единая душа - ни жучары, ни другие сталкеры, ни даже сама Зона тебе не указ!.. 

Джон засмеялся и порывисто обнял мужчину сзади, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, как к родному. Он и был родным - вытащенным из его головы, созданным из фантазий, мысль от мысли… И ведь точно, вот же, это же так просто, теперь этот высокий и стройный - его, Джона, полностью и безраздельно. Он может увести его куда хочет, жить с ним, где хочет, или даже оставить здесь и уйти восвояси. Чудесный незнакомец, до кончиков волос пропитанный Зоной, - его приз, ведь он прошел испытание, вернулся живым невесть откуда, попросил и получил то, чего жаждал…

Развернув мужчину к себе лицом, Джон впился в неяркие, полные губы поцелуем, но от неожиданности отпрянул, когда ему ответили. Теперь незнакомец смотрел ему прямо в глаза, улыбаясь лишь одними уголками полуоткрытых губ, распутно, вызывающе, проводя по ним кончиком языка. Джона будто бы брали “на слабо”, проверяли, и он с рычанием вновь накинулся на мужчину, болезненными укусами утверждая статус владельца. 

Нежная кожа мягко сминалась под зубами, чужой язык скользил по губам и просился внутрь, а руки, мужские, крупные, ложились на плечи и затылок, прижимая все ближе и ближе… Не помня себя, Джон рывком сбросил куртку и кое-как выпутался из черной потрепанной футболки, натягивая тонкую цепочку армейских жетонов, жалобно звякнувших в полной тишине. Он слышал только свое дыхание, мужчина, кажется, вовсе не дышал, но его это абсолютно не волновало. Волновали крохотные соски под пальцами, твердые ключицы, будто горные гряды, раскинувшиеся до самых плеч, редкие волоски на груди и твердые мышцы. Будто бы и настоящий, но созданный, не кукла, но из плоти и крови, заслуженный, с боем выцарапанный у всего живого. Каждая клеточка - доказательство победы Джона, каждая ресничка, каждая родинка…

Обхватив ладонями крепкие, сами ложащиеся в руку ягодицы, Джон прижался твердым к твердому и даже сквозь камуфляжные штаны ощутил чужой жар. Этого ему хотелось, это было нужно, к этому стремилось все существо. Горячий, толстый член, длинный и ровный, как по линейке выверенный, головкой уткнулся ему в живот и гладкостью, неземной шелковистостью обжег, точно откровением. Какие там порнофильмы, какие мальчики по вызову, когда в твоих руках такое - идеальное, совершенное, какого никогда не создавала природа, а только Зона и смогла бы создать. Десять дюймов в длину, не меньше, красота необыкновенная, которую не просто рукой обхватить хочется, а сразу взять в рот и подавиться, и захлебнуться семенем, твердостью, горячими толчками и собственной слюной.

Но это подождет. Потом, потом, а сейчас… Джон положил ладонь на голову незнакомца, надавил и тот сразу же, не глядя похабно в глаза, не выделываясь, встал на колени и уткнулся в его пах, кутая горячим изнывающий ствол. И слова не понадобилось, все сам понял - покорно расстегнул ремень и ширинку, чуть не с мясом вырвав, выковырял из петли пуговицу, и припал ртом к яичкам, завозил носом по основанию, едва приспустив штаны. От такого и взвыть недолго, но Джон сдержался. Все еще удерживая голову мужчины, он терпеливо, будто уча новичка, направил свой член в его рот и зажмурился от удовольствия, когда его обхватило со всех сторон влажное и жаркое.

Ночной воздух слегка охолонил пылающую голову, но ни одной мысли пошлой не выбил. А все они сейчас роились и собирались, и толкались только там, внизу, где губы незнакомца сжимались и разжимались, пропуская дальше, глубже, за преграду горла и вниз, вниз, вниз, в трепещущую нежную глубину. Не выдержав, Джон резко вышел, и мужчина выпустил его изо рта беззвучно, не подавившись, и безропотно. Нет, не для того он все это выдержал и вытерпел, чтобы вот так, через пять минут, позорно спустить, не опробовав всего выстраданного.

Бухнувшись в траву рядом с незнакомцем, Джон резко развернул его и нагнул, поставив на четвереньки. Ягодицы напряглись, раскрылись, и взору предстала сжавшаяся, темнеющая в лунном свете лазейка, в которую хотелось войти не языком, не пальцами - сразу ворваться и растянуть, заполнить, толчками разгладить изнутри и заставить алеть вокруг поршнем двигающегося ствола. Но Джон ведь не садист, даже с “вымоленными”, даже с “призовыми” следует обращаться бережно и аккуратно, так же, как с Зоной, ведь кто знает, что они там могут, обидевшись, сотворить…

Не упасть, запутавшись в не снятых штанах, нашарить рукой сумку, а в сумке, в специальном кармане, еще один сувенир нездешний - “бяшку”, вот и вся недолга. Смазать, протолкнуть, растянуть, расширить пальцами, а потом уже можно и самому, можно, стиснув зубы до скрипа, войти, притормаживая после каждого полудюйма, слушая стоны-всхлипы где-то там, будто вдалеке, будто в шуршащей траве где-то. 

Джон вставил до самого конца, навалился сверху на белую, дугой выгнутую спину, и зарылся носом в черные кудри, пахнущие то ли цветами, то ли грозовыми вспышками. И двигаться хотелось, и остаться лежать так, прижимаясь к дрожащему гладкому телу, но Джон начал покачивать бедрами, едва входя и выходя, будто пробуя на прочность идеальную гладкость внутренностей. 

Пряжка ремня звякала, по тонкости соревнуясь со стонами незнакомца, толстые подошвы ботинок цеплялись за крепкие стебли травы, но Джон не отстранялся, кусая упругие хрящики ушей, целуя спину и загривок, слизывая запах и вкус, и пот. Зарывшись пальцами в землю, он приподнялся на руках и выпрямил ноги, заставляя незнакомца прогнуться в спине и выставить зад повыше. Жетоны, дребезжащие от каждого толчка, холодили шею, и Джон сорвал их и бросил куда-то в темноту без раздумий. 

Контрастный, весь черный и белый, резкий, мужчина извивался под ним, гнул длинную шею, вертя головой и подставляясь. Не бывает ведь так, у Джона, по крайней мере, ни разу не было, чтобы другой так дрожал и рвался, словно в бреду, отзываясь на каждый толчок, на малейшее покачивание бедер. Будто везде у него, “вымоленного”, была эрогенная зона - и под коленками, и на локтях, и в ложбинке между крыльев-лопаток. Он и не трогал себя - Джон видел его руки, теребящие стебли травы, - но уже точно был близок к оргазму. Только от Джона, только от его члена внутри он готов был излиться, с подвыванием, громко крича. 

От такого кружилась голова, и пересыхало в глотке.

Джон резко оттолкнулся от земли, встал на колени и выпрямился, сжав почти негнущимися пальцами узкие бедра. Плечи болели, особенно то, раненное, ну и хрен с ними, хрен со всем, главное, что нога не ноет, а значит можно вбиваться, врезаться пульсирующим уже до изнеможения в сладкое, обволакивающее, и откинуть голову, глядя в усыпанное звездами небо, и, не стесняясь никого и ничего, заорать, что есть мочи, кончая…

Пришел в себя Джон, уже до хруста в костях стискивая незнакомца, чудесного и вдруг неожиданно такого хрупкого в его объятиях. Мужчина лежал спокойно, дышал (все-таки дышал!) медленно, будто ничего и не случилось, и перебирал длинными пальцами его мокрые от пота волосы. Ни трава не шелестела, ни Зона не подавала голоса - все было тихо, безмолвно, будто крик Джона вобрал в себя все шумы и шорохи. Темнота наваливалась сверху, изрезанная метелками и стеблями, антрацитовой гробовой крышкой, и не видно было ни зги, только лунный свет слегка подсвечивал серебрящуюся во мраке кожу.

Покряхтывая, словно старик, Джон поднялся и сплюнул наземь, натянул штаны и слепо нашарил куртку с футболкой, валявшиеся где-то под ногами. Хрипло, будто после долгого сна, он приказал мужчине встать, и тот, не ропща, перетек, словно ртуть, все такой же обнаженный, но не тронутый ни травяными, ни грязевыми пятнами. Будто идол из лунного камня, он встал рядом с Джоном и, не противясь, пошел за ним, тенью следуя сзади.

Джон плохо видел дорогу, только знал, что идти надо, вперед и вперед, преодолевая расстояние, как болотную топь, по половине десятой дюйма, с трудом, но не останавливаясь. Дальше и дальше, вот уже и трава заканчивается, и Джон, не притормаживая, ступает на твердый асфальт, будто идет по самому обычному городу. Словно тянет какой-то магнит, а чужое дыхание подгоняет сзади, и надо идти только по прямой, как по навигатору, не сворачивая ни влево, ни вправо…

Дома расступились перед ним, будто бы даже кланяясь, и переулочек, Бейкер-стрит, встретил его, как триумфатора, сменив караул ржавых калымаг на ночную пустынность, помеченную лишь парочкой новых машин. Магнитные дуги, все притяжение, сошлись в одной точке, и Джон подошел к черной двери с золотым номером “221”, и открыл ее с легкостью. Вдвоем с незнакомцем они зашли внутрь и закрыли замок изнутри. Утром Джона разбудило пришедшее на телефон незнакомца сообщение от детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, и он даже не вспомнил о том, что тот никак не мог быть ни инспектором, ни детективом…

***

Старые сталкеры водят новичков в обход крохотного переулочка, да и всей Сохо-роуд, будто развороченной то ли взрывом, то ли аномалиями. Те же, кто по собственной дурости изредка забредает на вспученный, словно болезнью, асфальт, лишь крестятся, видя черное пятно тряпья с обрывками камуфляжа на границе рокового Бейкер-стрит. Говорят иногда, то ли самим себе, то ли неясно кому в назидание: “Зарвался Хромой Уотсон, сильно многого захотел, вот и прищучила его Зона”, и морщат носы, неподкупные, будто от слов самих несет мерзостью и мертвечиной.


End file.
